Madness
by BalladofTime
Summary: This story is a bit hard to explain. Thought up on a sugar craze. Happy 1k stories.


_Criminal report_

_Name – Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III_

_Current Felons – Burglary, Arson, Two counts of homicide_

_Known Family – Gumball Watterson, Adoptive brother, Anais Watterson, Adoptive sister (Deceased), Nicole Watterson (Deceased), Adoptive mother, Richard Watterson, Adoptive father, Penelope Fitzgerald, Sister-in-law, Janice Watterson, Niece_

Gumball stopped reading the paper. "You think I don't know this? He's my brother, Thompson."

"Sorry, boss, but we do this with all of the criminals. You're the chief, after all." Thompson said, looking at Gumball. Gumball sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Do you have any files on recent locations?" Gumball asked, staring dejectedly at the paper.

"I'll check. Be back in five." Thompson said in a anxious voice. Gumball stared at the paper and sighed. "Darwin, why would you kill your own damn mother and sister..." Gumball mumbled, staring sadly at the framed photo on his desk. It showed his mom, sister, and him smiling happily. Back then, Gumball was 15. Fourteen years had been rough for him, having to take care of his child and Penny, whom had become an alcoholic after her father died and had to have been put in rehabilitation.

"Boss? Got the files. Look's like he was sighted by a hiker in the woods." Gumball sighed, finishing up the coffee. He got up and put on his coat, slipping open a drawer and pulling out a lighter and a revolver. "I have to take care of this."

"But, boss, he's danger-"

"I have to take care of it. He ruined my life by killing our family. I want to take care of this."

"Alright, boss. Just be careful." Gumball nodded and headed out. He entered his 1986 Cadillac and drove off to the forest that Darwin had been sighted in. As Gumball drove, he reminisced about his high-school years.

_Gumball and Penny sat together in the cafeteria, kissing Darwin was nearby, looking depressed, but Gumball didn't notice._

Gumball sighed and rifled around in his glove compartment before finding a picture of Him, Penny, and Darwin. What Gumball hadn't noticed was that Darwin was frowning. "Why is he frowning?" Gumball wondered, placing the picture back. Gumball stopped near a track entering the forest and began to walk. Soon he heard a quiet voice. "way- loating- out his- rlfriend" Was all Gumball heard. Gumball quietly walked forward, searching for the source. He found an orange fish in military boots and dark pants. His face was tattered, covered with dirt and dried blood, a scraggly beard starting to cover his face, wild eyes with a sick look, constantly licking his lips. He was etching words into a two by four, anger covering his face as he kicked the board angrily in frustration. A fireplace sat there, the barren stones etched with words, bits and pieces of kindling and scraps of firewood placed inside. There were remnants of fruits, with bites covering it. A tin can with multiple dents filled with water.

"Darwin?" Gumball said, looking at his brother. Darwin turned around and growled. Gumball stared in shock. "Gumball." Darwin said, picking up his knife. "Darwin.. Stop."

"Why should I?"

Gumball pulled out his revolver and rushed forward, kicking Darwin in the chest. He walked over to Darwin's prone body and put his paw on Darwin's chest. "Darwin, why did you kill your own family?"

Darwin grumbled and squirmed before giving in. "I wanted your attention. You never payed attention to me, you were too busy with Penny."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Gumball, don't you remember? You started dating Penny, and you didn't pay attention to me.

"I could never get a girlfriend. Without you to protect me, I was bullied constantly. My life was in shambles and you didn't give me a second look. I was forced to steal by my bullies or they would hurt me badly. I started defending myself after that, taking out my anger on them. You had a kid with Penny,

and then I was never paid attention to again by you. So I snuck in our parent's home. Richard was visiting grandma and Anais was home from college on winter break. I killed mom, but Anais discovered me. I couldn't let her escape so I killed her. Then I ran. But now we're here."

Gumball stared at Darwin and felt a flood of emotions. That was why.

"But either way, you will never escape, because I will die as soon as hell freezes over."

Gumball felt all of his emotions begin to wash over him like a dam overflowing. Anger, hatred, sadness, unhappiness, all of it washing over him. He took a deep breath and looked at Darwin.

"Then it'll be a cold day in hell." The click of bang of the gun rippled in the forest, and Darwin was dead. Gumball took out a picture of him and Darwin, 13 and 11 respectively, and pulled out the lighter. He lit Darwin's side. He blew out the flames after Darwin's side was burnt off. He felt a cold breeze ripple over his shoulders, and then he walked back to his car. He started the car and drove home.

Janice let out a happy cry of, "Papa!" as her father entered the home and Gumball looked into the eyes of his eight year old daughter. A smile crossed his face and he hugged her.

A/N Well, this one was a doozy. Having not written for a good three months, I must say this was random. Having thought it up while on a chocolate high on halloween, this was sudden. But honestly, I think it was good. I thought up the name Janice on the spot. It feels good to write again, even if it was just because I was insane on sugar. Goodbye.


End file.
